Early Birthday Presents
by LiteracyLover
Summary: On my birthday, I get a present sent from the God above...snow. But what is this? It's snowing on the day before my birthday? Well now, that's unacceptable. Birthday present for The Legend of Rune Factory. CamusLara Friendship ! Enjoy !


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this work of fiction. Poo, no fair.**

**This is a birthday gift...for my bestest friend, The Legend of Rune Factory. It was her birthday a few days ago, and due to my oh-so-_pissing_-_off _exams, I couldn't give her a birthday present. And I felt so, so, so bad, I felt like I was a piece of shit. Correction: I _still _feel like a piece of shit. So this is her birthday present. I don't know if she likes Lara and Camus as a pairing, but this was the best topic I could think of. So...happy birthday coming late from me, LoRFy. And again...I'm sorry. Please enjoy it.**

**x-x**

**Early Birthday Gifts.**

Birthdays are the days you celebrate the life your parents gave you as well as express thanks to them for it. My birthday is on the first of winter. Because of this, I get a wonderful birthday gift from the Heavenly Father above.

Snow.

On my birthday, it snows. You can see the entire land covered in the cold layer of frozen water which is snow. You might think of me as silly to love snow when I am at such an age, but I just do. I love how clean the land looks when it is covered in snow. Since I was born in the season of snow, I have no problem in dealing with the cold. I love it all, the snow, the cold, the snowball fights, the colds, the hot rice cakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner, the feeling when you snuggle up in a blanket with your father tucking you in, and so, so much more...I love it so much.

Thus, I had a belief that snow only comes on my birthday. It was a strange, child-like belief, yet, it makes me feel special because it snows on my birthday. I makes me feel important. Even if it does not snow on my birthday, I loved the look of the cold snow packed up on my doorstep.

Today was the 31st of Autumn. I woke up to find...

It was snowing. On the day _before _me birthday. _The day before!_

Anger just grew and grew inside my body. In a fit of rage, I pulled of my blanket and threw it on the floor. How could it snow before my birthday! It was only supposed to snow on my birthday. Why was it snowing now? It just wasn't fair!

A few hours later, I found myself stomping over to the clinic, fury melting the snow before me. Well, that was just my imagination, but you can get how pissed I would have been. I mean, the best thing of my birthday is the snow which falls for _me_. And now, it falls on the day before! Which makes my birthday completely normal and un-special! And it makes me that too!

I marched into the clinic, throwing the door open for me. I scowled as Camus and the Doctor choked on their coffees at the loud bang of the door. I marched over to the Doctor.

"Doc, we've got work to do! Did you write down Nicholas' report properly? I mean _legibly_? It was proper when I first read it, now I'm sure it's terrible! Get to work, now! Half-days are as important as full days! Move it, old man!" I cried. The Doctor jumped off the chair and disappeared upstairs to change into proper clothes. Camus snickered, and I blew up on him. "What do you think is so _funny_, Camus? The fact that it's snowing today? Well, here's what I think of it!" I cried, and picked up the Doctor's unfinished coffee. I poured it all over his head. He yelled at the heat of the coffee.

"What are you DOING?" he demanded. "Jesus, what bit you on your-"

"Do not swear using the Heavenly Father's name!" I yelled back.

"Fine, _mom_!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, when you're acting like that, I think _grandma_ would work better!"

"Ugh!" I cried.

"Pfft!" he shot back.

"Get lost!"

"You get lost! This is my house!"

"B-but..." I felt my eyes watering up. "You really want me to leave, Camu? You don't hate me that much?"

"Eh..." He was melting in my 'adorable-eyes' look. "Stop it. I-I'm falling for it. And before I do, what's wrong?"

"It's just that..." I sighed. I'll have to explain it to Camus, otherwise he'll pester me for the rest of the day. "You know my birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah...wait a second, do I even remember where I kept your gift?" mused Camus.

"_Will _you _listen _to me?" I glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." he said hurriedly.

"And it always snows on my birthday. But now...now it's snowing on the day before my birthday, and it just isn't fair."

"Eh...why?" asked Camus, wiping the coffee off his head using a tissue.

"Because," I said, grabbing the tissue out of his hand and dabbing his head, "it's only supposed to snow on _my birthday_! It made me feel so special and important, Camu! And now...I'm not. My birthday is now a _normal_ birthday."

"..."

"I thought the snow was a present from God, Camu...it was very special for me," I explained, wiping the last of the coffee off his head. "You're clean."

"Thanks," he said. "And hey, you don't have to worry about it too much."

"Why?" I asked.

"You see, if God gives you your present on your birthday every year, it doesn't mean he can't give it to you a day before or a day after, right? I mean, think of it like this: maybe God was so exited that he gave you your present a day early."

I smiled at his childish way of comforting me. It was just like Camus to do so like that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "You're a moron, but a very sweet one."

"Yeah, yeah...I love you too, Lara. Oh, and by the way, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked him. He hugged tightly me and kissed my cheek, all very friendly-like.

"Happy Birthday...in advance."

**x-x**

**Heh heh heh...kind of lame, but you see, I wished LoRF a day late...and to make it up, this story shows wishing a day before. So...I really do hope you forgive me and that you enjoy this story. And again:**

**Happy Birthday to you~!**  
**Happy Birthday to you~~!**  
**Happy Birthday dear LoRF~~~,**  
**Happy Birthday to you~~~~!**  
**A bit late, that is.**

**(Background music: BA-DUM...CRASH!)  
**

**Anyhoo, hope all of you guys out there also liked the story and remembered to wish your long-distance friends a happy birthday on time! That is a very important thing.  
**

**PS: A CamusLara friendship story by me. Mweheheheheh...**

**~LiteracyLover.**


End file.
